Soñando con sus dulces ojos dorados
by Adara-Evanthe
Summary: One-shot escrito para The Paintbrush Contest organizado por LadyCornamenta y MrsRunaway. Ella quería conocer los secretos del hermoso chico de ojos color oro, pero ¿qué pasará cuando descubra que hay mucho más que soledad detrás de él? ¿Lo descubrirá?


**The Paintbrush Contest**

**Nombre de la historia:****Soñando con sus dulces ojos dorados**

**Nombre de la Autora: Adara-Evanthe**  
**Pareja:**** Edward/Bella**  
**Número de palabras:**** 1827**  
**Rating****/Advertencias: K – Ninguna.**

Otra vez soñaba despierta con_ sus_ ojos. Esos ojos que eran mi perdición desde el día en que se cruzaron con los míos. Esos que me tuvieron pensando horas enteras sobre qué color tendrían bajo el sol, que claramente, no solía verse en el lluvioso poblado de Forks. Los maravillosos ojos que le pertenecían a un misterioso chico. Un hermoso y misterioso chico que me obnubilaba. Más probablemente, un hermoso y misterioso chico que no reparaba en mi existencia por más que yo lo buscara cada día de clases.

Un chico al que todas las chicas deseaban, pero claramente ninguna se animaba a hacer contacto directo con él. De hecho, ninguna persona en todo el instituto se atrevía. Y yo entendía las razones obvias de eso, yo había tenido un momento perdida en sus ojos color oro, un peligroso encuentro con su mirada. Una mirada abrasadora, intensa, perturbadora. Una mirada que tenía muchos misterios que develar. De ese tipo de miradas que ningún artista puede reflejar, que cambia según los sentimientos de la persona, que muestra más de lo que _él mismo_ quisiera tal vez.

Debía admitir que me había gustado. Si, el chico de ojos color oro y sonrisa deslumbrante. Ese chico que me generaba curiosidad también me hacía sentir una extraña atracción. Necesitaba su mirada, atesoraba cada segundo de la clase de biología, donde siendo la única valiente para ocupar el banco contiguo al suyo, me sentaba a su lado y esperaba fervientemente que sus ojos chocaran con los míos. Aunque claro, enseguida esquivaba la mirada y mis mejillas se teñían de rojo, avergonzada por el hecho de cohibir su espacio personal, incluso de maneras más extrañas que las convencionales, pero claro, eso era inevitable, él era distinto a todos los demás. Por más que me mentalizara y tratara de frenar los nervios, sus miradas intensas me hacían sentir una fuerte descarga eléctrica corriendo entre el espacio de nuestros asientos. Y cuando miraba esos ojos dorados, me perdía, sentía que mis mejillas estallarían, y que la corriente se detendría si tocaba su pálida mandíbula, si me dejaba perder en esos ojos dorados, y escondía mis dedos entre su espesa y cobriza cabellera, que tanto anhelaba explorar, tan brillante, y tal como debía ser, acorde con él, con su escalofriante belleza.

Pensar que cada noche esos ojos me seguían, en la oscuridad de mi cuarto esperaba encontrarlos buscándome. Pero nada pasaba, y sólo mis paredes me devolvían las palabras, haciendo eco de mis pensamientos en voz alta, exclamando un "Edward" ahogado, probablemente salido de mis sueños.

Desde el día que me contaron su historia pretendí ingresar en su mundo, formar parte de él, conocer los secretos detrás de sus ojos, de su soledad y fingida seriedad, yo sabía que había _mucho_ más que eso. Pero todas las chicas del Instituto me lo habían dejado claro, Edward era de todas y de ninguna, si ellas no se podían acercar a él, yo lo tenía terminantemente prohibido. De todos modos, por qué la tímida Bella sería la excepción a su desinterés por las aburridas niñas de Forks? Claro, olvidándonos de las miradas, la corriente eléctrica y mi enfermiza necesidad de encontrarlo casualmente, probablemente sólo me veía como una chica más. En realidad, era poco probable que se fijara en mí más que como la rara con la que compartía banco en Biología. Y claro, una alumna no tan excelente como él, no estaría a su altura, definitivamente. Si es que se fijaba en mí y sabía de mi existencia.

Aunque, eso estaba por cambiar, tenía un presentimiento, uno bueno. Y no solía equivocarme cuando me decidía a hacer algo. Lo testaruda me solía venir bien, ayudaba a mis propósitos, y no sería la excepción conseguir la atención de Edward Cullen lo suficiente para acercarme a sus ojos dorados, y saborear su miel. Si no se fijaba en mí en el colegio, pues eso debía cambiar, podíamos compartir _casualmente_ el gimnasio, el camino a casa, o quizás amigos en común. Repito, _casualmente_. No es obsesión, es curiosidad, sólo quiero saber por qué no es como los demás. Sólo debo convencerme a mí misma primero sobre eso.

Mi corazón latía desbocadamente por el sentimiento desentrañable que me generaba, el último recuerdo de nuestro cruce de miradas lo hacía galopar. Es que, mientras mordía distraídamente mi lápiz en clase de Aritmética, esperando que el tedioso profesor terminara con su clase, o sufriera un accidente, tirando sus enormes libros llenos de ejercicios inentendibles sobre alguno de sus pies, dejándonos la hora libre y a mí contenta, ingresó el galán de Cullen al aula apresuradamente, sin pedir permiso ni disculpas. De hecho, a veces pensaba que era un poco grosero, pero luego recordaba mis tiempos en Phoenix, donde por miedo a que se rieran de mí, y siendo lo más parecido a una rata de laboratorio que conocían allí, evitaba demostrar que veía a las demás personas exceptuando al profesor, y me dedicaba a ser ignorada en silencio. Si, definitivamente la acción de Edward era para no quedar en ridículo, porque sus hermosos ojos color oro seguían siendo deslumbrantes, y tenía el semblante de siempre. Serio pero dulce, con esa sonrisa ladeada que hacía que híper ventilara. Definitivamente, el chico era perjudicial para mi salud, qué no tenía un cartelito que lo advirtiera? Debería, lo tengo que hablar con la enfermera. De todas formas, ni bien Edward entró mi lápiz voló instintivamente hacia un costado del profesor, porque claro, la _gran_ alumna Bella tenía que sentarse en el primer banco para intentar no distraerse en la clase de Chino Avanzado, es decir, Aritmética. Ash, maldita asignatura, inservible, inservible materia escolar. Entonces Edward me miró, se sorprendió ligeramente, aunque pronto acomodó su expresión y volvió a girarse hacia el profesor. Pero esa mirada de segundos cambió mi cobardía, me llenó de valor para encararlo, _debía_ conquistar a Edward Cullen, era un hecho.

Después de dos días de investigar al chico Cullen, con ayuda de mi reservada, y muy observadora, amiga, Ángela, descubrimos que el pequeño duendecillo alegre que tenía por hermana compartía tres clases con ella, aunque sólo una conmigo, a la cuál asistía con Rosalie Hale, la rubia de aspecto despampanante que me miraba de forma _terrorífica_, ¿o será mi imaginación? De todas formas, preferí no acercarme a ellas, por lo que seguimos "conociendo otras familias", aunque Ángela lo llame espionaje, me incomoda la palabra, si no estábamos haciendo nada de eso, _definitivamente_ no, ella lo decía para que me sonrojara ante la idea de espiar al chico que me gusta.

Luego de un rato, un morocho grande y musculoso se paró de la mesa de los Cullen y golpeó a Edward _juguetonamente_ en el brazo. ¿Cómo se atreve? Yo lo golpearé y ya verá lo que se siente. Aunque claro, probablemente si consideramos las diferencias de altura, tamaño corporal y fuerza, probablemente no sienta nada y mi brazo termine fracturado en tres partes. De todas formas, me vengaré en nombre del hermoso chico de ojos dorados.

Decidí por fin que en lugar de vengarme de aquel chico, que lucía bastante simpático por cierto, me acercaría a él. El enorme oso sería mi vía de acercamiento al pálido objeto de mi _no_ obsesión.

Esperé que pasaran dos horas luego del almuerzo y me acerqué a él, estábamos en hora de Geografía social y económica mundial cuando me aburrí y le envié un papelito, como para romper el hielo. No solía desobedecer en clase, generalmente los profesores me descubren por mi tendencia a volverme _roja. _Pero estaba desesperada. Corrijo, estaba aburrida, _no desesperada_. Me respondió muy animadamente y tuvimos una conversación agradable, aunque él aparentemente no sabía los motivos de mi repentino interés por su vida, el rugby y la cantidad exorbitante de pesas que podía sostener con tres dedos. Lo admito, envidiaba la facilidad que tenía para todos esos deportes en los que yo era la _gracia _del colegio. Él asistía a todos los partidos mientras que yo a enfermería luego del comienzo de cada uno. Pero extrañamente, a pesar de ser muy amigable, comentó que a su familia no le gustaba mucho la idea de _socializar_. Yo tenía razón, _debíamos_ "conocer sobre otras familias". Después de todo, Ángela y yo estábamos colaborando con la sociedad.

Entonces, se me dio la oportunidad de preguntarle _casualmente _sobre cómo estaba compuesta su familia, las actividades de las que gustaban sus hermanos, las tardes que tenía libres y demás. Incluso le pedí si podía_ ayudarme_ con los deportes, para que no me quedara en esa tonta materia curricular. Bah, en realidad poco me valía aprobar, pero pasar tiempo en _esa_ casa, eso sí era _sumamente_ interesante.

Y por fin lo logré, conseguí pasar una tarde en casa de los Cullen, aunque estaba extrañamente vacía cuando llegué y sólo logré reconocerla por los grandes brazos de Emmett agitándose sobre él. Bajé de mi estruendosa camioneta, si es que podía llamarse camioneta, o más bien _cacharro_, como mi simpático amigo la había llamado en cuanto la vio, y me apresuré hacia él quien en un intento de hacer un _cumplido_ alabó el maravilloso color rojo de la pintura de mi _nuevo_ y _para nada arruinado_ vehículo.

Me dijo rápidamente que no pensara en que estaba en su casa, que me distrajera, y él hacía cosas _obvias_ por entretenerse con algo más. Me pareció extraño, _sumamente _extraño. Pero, acostumbrada a las acciones raras e impredecibles de su hermano, lo tomé como algo de humor, olvidándome por completo de su advertencia.

De repente, todo pasó muy rápido, apareció a nuestro lado Edward, corporizándose de moléculas inexistentes, y comenzó a reprender a Emmett, que no debía traer a gente de _otra_ clase a la casa, que era peligroso, y no sabían cuánto sabía o no yo de ellos, y qué podía hacer si descubría _algo_ que no debía.

Se me bañaron las mejillas de lágrimas, no podía ser, ¿acaso mi chico de ojos dorados era traficante o asesino, tenía alguna relación su familia con la mafia? ¿A qué se refería con el torrente de palabras a las que mi mente ya no podía encontrar significado pero parecían destilar fiereza? ¿Acaso me odiaba y planeaba hacer algo malo conmigo cuando terminara de recriminarle cosas a su hermano sobre _gente de otro tipo_? Tenía miedo,_ mucho_ miedo, pero no sólo de que se volviera contra mí en cualquier momento y me matara, o me encerrara, lo que sería más _racional_ en este momento, NO, tenía miedo de que el chico que interpretaba el papel de héroe en mis sueños fuera _todo_ lo contrario. ¿Y si era el villano, si era el malo de todo el cuento y yo no debía estar perdidamente enamorada de él como ya lo estaba? De cualquier forma ya era tarde, muy tarde para que no siguiera con mi plan de conquistar a Edward Cullen. Aún cuando en este momento sus profundos ojos dorados no tuvieran nada de dulces.


End file.
